Pieces
by varietyofwords
Summary: Luka is in a car accident after droping Alex off at school at the end of the episode Back in the World. Then he shuts down. Bad summary. Just read!
1. Cahpter 1 Falling

**Pieces**

**_Chapter 1- Falling_**

Rating-PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from ER.

A/N: Please read and review! This is an idea I got after watching _Back in the World_. Thoughts are in italics.

He had never noticed how busy the ER is before. He looked around the room and down the hallways. That's when he saw her. Her head was in her hands while she sat on the bench. He ran to her but slowed as he got closer. She was crying. _Of course she's crying. _When he was standing beside her for quite some time he finally spoke, "Mom?"

It was barely above a whisper but the woman known as mom to him heard him. She turned to face him. The tears kept rolling down her face. "How is he?" He finally got the nerve to ask.

"I…I don't know Alex. They haven't told me anything."

"Oh." The frightened boy sat down on the bench next to his mother. Together they watched people run in and out of the trauma room. With each swing of the doors reality hit them harder.

After some time the doors were opened for the last time and a gurney was rushed out. They both leaped to their feet hoping to catch a glimpse of the man that had a large presence in their lies. Her colleges, now her friends, had their hands wrapped around the internal organs of the man she loves. They were trying to stop blood loss. She knew that but now that she was on the other side of the line she was scared out of her mind.

Susan followed behind the gurney but she stopped when she saw Sam and Alex. Now came the hard part of her job. But it's even harder to tell someone you know something they don't want to hear. She took a deep breath. "Sam are you sure you want Alex to hear this?"

Alex looked at his mother pleading with his eyes for her to let him stay. She didn't even look at him. She just nodded her head yes.

"Luka came in with a piece of metal in his back and three in his right leg. We removed them but he'll have to have surgery to repair the damage. Sam there's something you show know. He flat lined for about a minute. We got his heart beating again but we had to put a tube down his throat." Sam started to sway. Susan reached out and grabbed the clearly upset woman's elbow. She helped the young woman sit back down on the bench.

"When can we see him?" The boy Susan had forgotten was there asked. She turned her attention from Sam to Alex.

"Probably after the surgery is over. I'm going to take you up to the surgery waiting room." The woman in the white coat lead the boy and his mother to the elevator and then to the waiting room. She wanted to stay but her pager told her otherwise.

After a few moments of silence, besides the sobs that found their way out of her throat, she finally spoke breaking all silence between them. "If I had just driven you to school this wouldn't have happened. But he wanted a chance to fix things with you."

But the man being operated on didn't get that chance because Alex didn't give it to him.

_A/N-_ That was horrible. Oh well. Just another fic I can put in my bad pile. But I'd love to hear your comments. Even if their bad. So please make me happy. Review. Who knows if you like I might even continue. I have another chapter written.


	2. Chapter 2 Maybe

**Pieces**

**_Chapter 2- Maybe_**

Rating-T

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from ER.

A/N: Please read and review! The times are going to jump a lot but bare with me. Thoughts are in _italics_.

Notes to reviewers: I will explain everything in due time. Don't worry!

Hoeft- Thanks for the review!

Katriena- Thanks for the review!

Breakthefloor22- Thanks for the review!

Imagine6- Thanks for the review!

Gater101- Thanks for the review!

Punkrock522- Thanks for the review!

Krazypirategurl- Thanks for the review!

**_Eight weeks later_**

_Luka has been home for 12 days._

"Here let me help you." Sam said while she placed her hand on his elbow. Luka pulled his arm away from her grasp.

"I can do it Sam." He said through his teeth. He hobbled away from the woman that was taken aback by his response. As he tried to make his way down the small steps with his crutches his face told her that he was in pain. A lot of pain. When he hit the last step he lost his balance and fall backwards onto his butt. When his leg hit the hardwood floor he screamed out in pain. _'That walk was a stupid idea Sam!'_ Sam ran over to him and knelt down to him. "I can do it." But when he tried to stand up he couldn't. When Sam finally helped him up he got situated on his crutches he hobbled away leaving her behind.

'_Damn it Luka. She's just trying to help. Why can't you let her help?'_ It was like on of those cartoons with the angel on the shoulder and the devil on the other.

'_You have to be strong for her and Alex. She has her hands full with Alex. She doesn't need to be burdened with you and your stupid accident.' _

'Go into your shell!' His instinct screamed at him. 'Get away from it all.'

But his heart told him other wise, 'Don't shut her out Luka. She loves you. And you love her.'

But he didn't listen to his heart. He followed what he had always done before. He shut down.

WAIT…………………………………………...GO!

_Luka's Point of View_

I lay awake on the couch. Sleep just wouldn't come. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't drift off to the place I once could. Maybe it's because I have to sleep on my side. Or maybe it's because Sam isn't next to me. It was an accident. A stupid accident. I had slid on the ice. The car flipped and crashed into a telephone pole. The impact caused my car to wrap around it. I'm lucky to be alive. They tell me that all the time. I know that too but the pain is still here. And so is the failure. I had first lost Alex's love and respect. I let Steve take Sam and my things. She said that she was thankful I didn't let Steve take Alex but I had made him upset and heartbroken. It caused her pain seeing him so upset. Then I had gone and almost…almost…killed myself.

That stupid accident had ruined all of my plans. I was going to propose to her that coming Friday of the next week. The ring is in my sock drawer. Platinum band with three diamonds. One big one in the middle and one smaller one on each side. It was the exact same one I saw her looking at when we, including Alex, went window shopping along the busy Chicago streets. She tried not to let me see her looking at it but it was pretty obvious that it was the one she loved. I was going to ask Alex for his permission after I got off work the day after Steve showed up. I wanted to ask Sam's father for his permission. I did it for Danijela and I wanted to do it for Sam. But she's never made any mention of her father and I didn't want her to get suspicious if I asked. Now there is now way Alex is going to give me his permission. Since I stopped Steve from taking him he hasn't even said one word to me. Not even after I got out of surgery or when I can home. Alex wanted his father and I had taken that from him.

Sam was…is worried about me. I knew immediately that she had been crying when I saw her. Of course she had been crying you moron. She probably thought you were dead or going to die. It was pretty obvious that she had been crying though. Her red eyes and tear trails gave it away. Tears that hadn't found their way down her face were settled in her eyes. And now I can hear her crying upstairs. She's trying to muffle them with her pillow but it isn't working. I can still hear her. After a few minutes of lying in the dark and listening to her cry I decided to do something about those tears. I somehow was able to get up with the help of my crutches, of course. I slowly made my way up the steps. Step by step by step. With each step a shot of pain was sent up and down my back but I'm doing this for her even if I can't help myself.

WAIT…………………………………………...GO!

_Sam's Point of View_

I crawled into bed alone for the first time in about a year. I'm worried about him. The way Alex had acted towards him after the Steve Incident had really hurt him. Alex had always been able to turn to Luka even during the first time Steve showed up her in Chicago. But this time Alex had shut him out.

Maybe I shouldn't have let this relationship go that far. Maybe Alex and I shouldn't have moved in with Luka. Maybe I should have been more forceful with my no to Susan. Maybe I shouldn't let Steve walk all over me. Maybe I shouldn't have let Luka drive Alex to school that morning. Maybe….Maybe I should have done a lot of things differently.

I was going to drive Alex to school that morning but Luka wanted a chance to try and fix things with Alex. Then he got in that accident and it felt like my world had come crashing down. When they told me he would heal I thought that it was over. That was that. But now I know that's not true. The way he's snapped at me the past two weeks showed me that. He's not okay and I can't fix it. Fresh tears started to roll down my face and they slowly fell onto my pillow. I rolled over and tried to cover them with my pillow. There's no need to worry Alex. But I can't stop. He won't open up to me. I heard the door and I thought it was Alex. "Not now Alex."

"It's not Alex." His voice. Luka. I turned back onto my back and used my hands to push me up. I watched him hobble to his side of our king size bed. What is he doing? He shouldn't even be up here. He sat down on the bed and placed his crutches up against the bedside table. He swung both is legs onto the bed. I watched him winch with pain as he position himself to where he was laying on his left side. His left arm shot out and wrapped gently around my waist. I knew he wanted me to come closer to him but I'm afraid. Afraid of hurting him. I slide over to a distance that I felt was safe enough but he wanted me closer. "I'm not a china doll Sam." I slide over closer and closer until he was happy.

We're both lying on our left sides and I was fitted into the curve of his body. His breathing is hard and raspy but I feel better being next to him. His hand is resting on my abdomen and with each breath he blows my hair out of his face. His thumb had long ago wiped away my tears. He is comforting me like he use to. Maybe the pieces were finally coming together.

_A/N-_ Don't worry it's not over. But please make me happy, review!


	3. Chapter 3 Beer

**Pieces**

**_Chapter 3- Beer_**

Rating-T

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from ER.

A/N: Please read and review!

Notes to reviewers: I will explain everything in due time. Don't worry!

ER-Is-My-Life- Thanks for the review!

Breakthefloor22- Thanks for the review! I will don't worry!

Imagine6- Thanks for the review! And thanks for the suggestions!

Gater101- Thanks for the review!

Krazypirategurl- Thanks for the review!

_**Week 16**_

_Luka's Point of View_

One swig. "Luka?" She asks me. I'm listening but I don't respond. She peels off her coat and hangs it up on the hook. "What do you want for dinner?" I take another swig of my beer and leave the room. My leg and back still hurt but they are slowly getting better. I heard her sigh in frustration with me as I slip out onto the fire escape. I take a seat and let my legs dangle over the edge. Another swig.

"Luka can you help me with my math homework?" I hear him but shut him out too. "I…guess you're busy. Never mind." But I'm not busy. I lifted my left hand and was about to reach out and grab him but I decide against it. I take another swig of my beer and let the empty bottle fall from my hand into the garbage bin below.

As soon as the sound of the bottle shattering died out Sam yelled, "Luka don't do that you could hurt someone." Fine. I heard the clattering of pots and pans and then the unmistakable sound of water being turned on. Pasta. I'm sick of pasta. She crawled out onto the fire escape and sat next to me.

_Sam's Point of View_

"Hey." He doesn't answer. "Everybody misses you at work." No answer. I sigh and fiddle with my shirt. "What's going on Luka?"

"Huh?" You know what I mean Luka.

"What are you thinking about?" I rephrased my question.

"I'm sorry Sam."

"Sorry for what Luka?"

"I could have killed him." He says slowly. I place my hand on his arm.

"But you didn't. He's fine and I'm fine." But I'm not fine. I want to know why he keeps shutting me out. I want to know why he escapes out here when I try to talk to him. I want to know why he doesn't answer.

_A/N-_ It's short I know. But I've only just started getting over my writer's block.


End file.
